The present inventions relate to the fabrication and placement of materials at known locations on a substrate. In particular, one embodiment of the invention provides a method and associated apparatus for packaging a substrate having diverse sequences at known locations on its surface.
Techniques for forming sequences on a substrate are known. For example, the sequences may be formed according to the pioneering techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.), PCT WO 92/10092, or U.S. application Ser. No. 08/249,188, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,639, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The prepared substrates will have a wide range of applications. For example, the substrates may be used for understanding the structure-activity relationship between different materials or determining the sequence of an unknown material. The sequence of such unknown material may be determined by, for example, a process known as sequencing by hybridization. In one method of sequencing by hybridization, a sequences of diverse materials are formed at known locations on the surface of a substrate. A solution containing one or more targets to be sequenced is applied to the surface of the substrate. The targets will bind or hybridize with only complementary sequences on the substrate.
The locations at which hybridization occurs can be detected with appropriate detection systems by labeling the targets with a fluorescent dye, radioactive isotope, enzyme, or other marker. Exemplary systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 (Pirrung et al.) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,312, also incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Information regarding target sequences can be extracted from the data obtained by such detection systems.
By combining various available technologies, such as photolithography and fabrication techniques, substantial progress has been made in the fabrication and placement of diverse materials on a substrate. For example, thousands of different sequences may be fabricated on a single substrate of about 1.28 cm2 in only a small fraction of the time required by conventional methods. Such improvements make these substrates practical for use in various applications, such as biomedical research, clinical diagnostics, and other industrial markets, as well as the emerging field of genomics, which focuses on determining the relationship between genetic sequences and human physiology.
As commercialization of such substrates becomes widespread, an economically feasible and high-throughput device and method for packaging the substrates are desired.
Methods and devices for packaging a substrate having an array of probes fabricated on its surface are disclosed. In some embodiments, a body containing a cavity is provided. A substrate having an array of probes is attached to the cavity using, for example, an adhesive. The body includes inlets that allow fluids into and through the cavity. A seal is provided for each inlet to retain the fluid within the cavity. An opening is formed below the cavity to receive a temperature controller for controlling the temperature in the cavity. By forming a sealed thermostatically controlled chamber in which fluids can easily be introduced, a practical medium for sequencing by hybridization is provided.
In other embodiments, the body is formed by acoustically welding two pieces together. The concept of assembling the body from two pieces is advantageous. For example, the various features of the package (i.e., the channels, sealing means, and orientation means) are formed without requiring complex machining or designing. Thus, the packages are produced at a relatively low cost.
In connection with one aspect of the invention, a method for making the chip package is disclosed. In particular, the method comprises the steps of first forming a plurality of probe arrays on a substrate and separating the substrate into a plurality of chips. Typically, each chip contains at least one probe array. A chip is then mated to a package having a reaction chamber with fluid inlets. When mated, the probe array is in fluid communication with the reaction chamber.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides an apparatus for packaging a substrate. The present apparatus includes a substrate having a first surface and a second surface. The first surface includes a probe array and the second surface is an outer periphery of the first surface. The present apparatus also includes a body having a mounting surface, an upper surface, and a cavity bounded by the mounting surface and the upper surface. The second surface is attached to the cavity and the first surface is within the cavity. A cover attached to the mounting surface for defining an upper boundary to the cavity is also included. The cavity includes a diffuser and a concentrator. The diffuser and the concentrator permit laminar fluid flow through the cavity.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.